After Colony
by Shima Yi
Summary: Fragments of a collapsing colony begin to fall onto the Earth's surface. Suspicions among Earth nations toward the Colonies threaten the fragile peace established six years prior. To quell the potential conflict, Wufei is dispatched to ascertain the true nature of the collapse. What he learns, however, is that the threat is more disastrous than any war: the Colonies are "dying."


**I have been toying with this idea for a while and after some coaxing, decided to make it reality. I hate to admit that it was mostly inspired by the latest continuation of the Gundam Wing universe: Frozen Teardrop. Not to say that I enjoy the new installment – I honestly don't. I have kept up with it like it is a moral obligation rather than sheer enjoyment. The story to me is pretty farfetched and hard to swallow (seriously, a clone of most of the canonical character passed off as past lives or offspring? Really?). Still, I accept it as canon and will continue to keep up with it…maybe it will get better…I can remain hopeful.**

**Anyway, in my own personal response to the canonical storyline, I came up with a little silly idea, inspired by some elements of Frozen Teardrop that I enjoy. The idea snowballed until it finally became a full-fledged saga, chronicling the events (as I see them) after Endless Waltz. Thus, this story is the result.**

**It is broken into 4 parts (like Endless Waltz), with each part containing a set number of chapters. As this is a work of fiction, I do take some liberties and may "tweak" the facts to better suit my needs. Also, as I am an avid 2x1x2 fan and supporter of the shounen ai/yaoi fanbase, my stories tend to carry that sort of atmosphere. This story is no exception, but the tones are subtle…well to me they're subtle, which is why I have labeled it as a shounen ai rather than yaoi fanfiction.**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Not much happens in this chapter as it sets the tone for things to come. But regardless, I hope you enjoy it and be so kind as to leave a review. I'm not that very good at writing fiction, so any comment or critique you can provide would be very appreciated. I am always looking for ways to improve, but can't without some feedback :) thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER COLONY – PART I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**AC203 – West Siberian Plain, Russia**

Through the haze of thick smoke, a crater, wider than the naked eye could see, stretched across an empty field, dotted with the debris of twisted metal. The area had been sealed off from the outside world, but it wouldn't be long before the media caught wind of what it once was. Without warning, it burst through the Earth's atmosphere, streaking across the skies for millions to see. And when it finally found its resting place, the plains of western Siberia, it smacked into the Earth's crust with a force to rival a blast of a nuclear bomb. Thousands felt its force as the shockwaves rippled from its core.

Many thought it was an earthquake, but those who witnessed the flaming object just seconds before knew otherwise. The news outlets were abuzz about the unidentified object that blazed as bright as the Sun before its rapid descent. Reporters descended upon the location, hoping to get the first picture of the latest "meteor" to strike the Earth in over a hundred years. But what they found when they arrived was a quarantine zone: a large white dome in the distance, covering up the landing site of the object; emergency vehicles were parked across the field, and law enforcement blocking their way forward, refusing to let them take another step toward Ground Zero. International emergency response teams quickly took control of the area and a full investigation was underway. No authorized personnel were permitted to enter the contact zone for fear of contaminating evidence.

Among the personnel walking through the wreckage were agents from the European Preventer Unit. They were called in shortly after emergency response had erected the dome. Typically, Preventer only investigated potential conflicts or hints of conflict between the Earth and Colony nations. Based on the information provided so far, this incident seemed to be nothing more than old space debris crashing on Earth – a considerably large piece of debris judging from the size of the crater that was left behind. It could have been a piece of an old resource satellite that should've have been dismantled decades ago. The metal fragments collected so far could easily point to that conclusion. Wufei read through the preliminary report, but no matter how much he scanned the text, he still couldn't answer the one question that bogged his mind as soon as he stepped off the helicopter: Why was he here?

Wearing a Preventer-issued winter coat and thick gloves, Wufei felt like a nomadic Eskimo; he probably looked like one too while wearing the fur-lined hood. The biting cold swiped at his cheeks as he walked through the field, careful to only step along the predetermined path. He made his way back to the entrance of the dome; enough time had already passed and he was more than ready to issue his full report. This was not a Preventer matter – the sooner he declared that, the sooner he could return to the warmth of his office in Brussels. First, though, investigators insisted that he go down into the crater to see what laid at its center. Apparently whatever was down there would be enough to convince him that the Preventer's involvement was warranted.

The official who offered to guide him down, Dr. Arden, was standing by the entrance talking to someone in a white hazmat suit. As he got closer, Wufei was able catch the tail end of their conversation.

"So it is stable enough to set foot on."

"Surprisingly yes. And the radioactivity levels are too low for concern so extra precautions are no longer necessary. I have already given the other investigators the green light to remove the hazmat suits."

"Good, good." The doctor looked to him. "Agent Chang, it looks like you won't be needing that extra layer after all."

"I'm so relieved," Wufei muttered cynically. "I assume we're ready to go down?"

"Yes, preparations are complete. We can begin our descent whenever you're ready."

"No time like the present. Let's get this over with."

After instructing the investigator to relay the latest information to their HQ, Dr. Arden led Wufei into the dome. Inside were several more people from all walks of professions: scientists, emergency crews, investigators – all walking around and careful not to approach the edge of an all too obvious hole in the center. Wufei followed his guide to the makeshift elevator where two mechanics were waiting. After the necessary pleasantries, they each got on the small platform to descend toward the center. The elevator shuttered as it moved. Wufei stared down at the destination.

"I know you're still skeptical," Dr. Arden commented standing next to him.

Wufei nodded his response. "Ever since the last war, there has not been much movement in several of the anti-Earth organizations. No buzzing in or around the colonies on any plans to strike the Earth. Had there been, Preventer would've known."

"I agree…which is why I was shocked to see what we found."

"Right…" Wufei crossed his arms. "And this 'thing' convinced you to suspect that the Colonies were plotting yet another conflict with Earth?"

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say they're plotting. But it does raise some suspicions, which is why we called your unit to come in."

"..." Wufei eyed the doctor carefully, but said nothing further. He knew what he was alluding to; still he wasn't going to cry wolf without hard evidence to back it up. Whatever Dr. Arden suspected would not be part of the official report, at least not until it could be corroborated by notable official...a Preventer.

Once they reached the bottom, Dr. Arden stepped off the platform and headed straight toward a large piece of metal protruding from the ground and stretching several meters toward the sky. The edges were singed, but for the most part, everything remained intact. Wufei looked carefully upon the wreckage, analyzing the tightly packed metal sheets and strips perfectly laid across the structure. It seemed...familiar. Something that he hadn't laid eyes on in a long time.

"What is that you need to me look at it?" Wufei questioned Dr. Arden, but his eyes never left the metal formation in front of him.

"Here." The doctor walked along the side until he came to a stop toward the back. "There's some kind of identifier that you really need to see. It is the very reason why we have closed off this area from the public."

Wufei obliged and looked closely at the area Dr. Arden pointed to. There were letters, but hardly legible since most of it was scorched. Still, he was able to make out some of the characters…and it clicked. He knew what the object could be and where it came from...and why Preventer had to be involved. "This can't be…"

"Believe me – that was my first thought when I saw this."

Immediately, Wufei took out his phone and snapped a quick picture of the lettering before sending it off. After putting the phone back in his pocket he turned to Dr. Arden. "How much longer can you keep the quarantine in effect?"

"I can probably get the higher ups to extend for another week."

Wufei nodded. "Do that. I'll need to get another unit out here to move this to a more secure location." He looked around as he spoke, "Are there any other identifiable parts that need to be confiscated?"

Dr. Arden shook his head. "We have scoured this entire area. This is the only piece that remained mostly intact to identify. Everything else either burned up in the atmosphere or was destroyed upon impact."

"Ok, we'll be back as soon as possible." After giving the area another once over, and another look up at the tall panel, Wufei headed back toward the elevator. Just as he got on, a call came through on his phone. He immediately answered.

"Did you take a look at it? … I know. We'll need to move it right away. … Call the Asia unit. Ask for Yun Mei. She's trustworthy. Tell her this has to be done in 3 days, no more than that. … Alright. … Yes, but only to pack. Can you book a shuttle ticket for me? … I need to go to the L4 capital …" Wufei frowned. "Because I'm going need his help on this one."

* * *

><p><strong>AC203 – L2 V-79203<strong>

It was late, but Duo couldn't sleep. He sat on the window sill, a lit cigarette cradled idle between two fingers. The artificial lights twinkled like real stars in the blackness of space…but all of it was false. Still, Duo thought as a small smile spread across his lips, it was a relaxing sight to behold. These were moments that he learned to cherish after spending years looking over his shoulder or sleeping with one eye open and trigger finger at the ready. He didn't have to do that anymore.

Duo's days were, for the most part, quiet. He spent most of the day at the scrapyard taking inventory and cataloging the items he found while digging through the latest shipment. Hilde handled the business side of the job: dealing with customers; scheduling deliveries; and establishing new contracts. She was better at that sort of thing; besides Duo would much rather scrummage through rusted old cars and machine parts for the latest find. It also helped to keep his mind busy so he didn't dwell on the past. But when night fell, old memories came rushing in. Hilde would always ask him if he wanted to talk about it, but he declined. He didn't want to burden her with his messed up thoughts, reminiscing about a past that he was sure she wanted to forget as well. Instead, he would spend a few hours awake, staring out into the black artificial night, waiting until his body became so exhausted that he had no choice to fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

He took another draw from his cigarette and slowly blew out the soft white smoke. The clock glowed 2:43 A.M. in the small dark room.

"Great…" he sighed as he rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. Fatigue was sinking in; in a few more minutes or so, he would be tired enough to crash as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He sometimes found himself wondering what the others were doing. Before they parted, it was clear that Duo had made long-lasting friendships, even though some seemed stronger than others. He didn't get to talk to them or see them as often as he liked. Running a business took a lot of work and it was hard to find enough free time to get away for a while. It would be nice to take a small vacation, see the guys, catch up on what they have been up to for the past five years. Duo shook his head at the fleeting thought – he couldn't leave Hilde to take care of things on her own, even if it would only be a few days. They had a partnership and he needed to be here in case she needed him.

"I'll send them a message in the morning," he finally concluded. After taking in one last puff of his cigarette, he put it out in the ashtray of by his foot, watching as the tiny trail of smoke rose up from the ashes.

"Well, goodnight," he said to the night sky before getting up and crawling back into the warmth and comfort of his bed. In the bed next to him, he heard a soft sigh. Looking over, he could see in the shadow of Hilde's body shift as she turned on her side to face him. Her arms encircled the pillow clutched tightly to her head. After nuzzling her cheek against the fabric, her body stilled, and Duo could hear her slow steady breaths, signaling that she had fallen back asleep.

Duo smiled warmly at his roommate; even after all this time, she continued to stay by his side. Money was always tight, and they didn't get to go out nearly as much as she wanted. Duo knew that she could find someone more financially stable who could support her and give her the finer things in life. It was something that Duo couldn't do for her, nor was he in the position to strive for such a lifestyle. But, every time he'd bring up the conversation, she'd quickly dismiss it. His smile widened as he recalled the last time he mentioned it. She smacked him on the forehead and said, _"And what makes you think that I even WANT to leave you?"_ He remembered blushing fiercely at her statement, which made her laugh. _"I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, stupid! I'm just saying that I like being with you, that's all."_

"I like being with you, too," Duo whispered softly to her sleeping form. He then turned his back to her and closed his eyes, welcoming the slumber he had been longing for since night came.

* * *

><p><strong>AC203 – Geneva, Switzerland<strong>

The early hours were always the most pleasant, Relena thought as she looked out in the hazy morning air; especially after yet another restless night. Standing on the white oak balcony, she watched as the night seamlessly transitioned to day. Her thoughts weighed heavy on her heart since receiving word of her turn to appear before the ESUN Internal Review Committee. She often wondered if she did the right thing…or if she truly considered the consequences when she finally decided to hand in the full report regarding the Mars Terraformation Project. It was a plan that she herself proposed, backed, and helped implement several years ago. And just a few weeks prior, with thousands of words written on several sheets of paper, she condemned it.

It was meant to be a shining achievement in Earth's history – a chance to cultivate and eventually inhabit a planet long since believed incapable of sustaining human life. All scientific evidence, data, prediction markers – everything showed that this would work, that this was possible. An unachievable goal was within their grasp, and Relena, as the Vice Foreign Minister, spearheaded the operation. In her mind, she could find no plausible flaws or cause for concern, otherwise she wouldn't have allowed her own brother and trusted friend to join the first team of explorers. In her heart, she believed very much in their success, and as she watched them enter the shuttle, giving a final wave before the doors closed, she carried with her the hope that the next time they met, it would be when she herself set foot on the red planet. Never did she imagine this kind of an end to such a wonderful dream.

Relena quickly wiped her cheeks, briefly feeling the wet trail on her hand before the wind dried it away. Three years…it was three years before she realized the corruption that surrounded the project and her work tainted by the greed and ambition of others. Before then, she had no reason to think that anything was amiss. Regular status updates revealed no cause for alarm – in fact, they showed that things were progressing as originally planned. The Explorer Team had finished construction of the research facility and were beginning the analysis of the planet's terrestrial materials. The data was then transmitted back to Earth to prepare the Development Team for what would be a universal marvel – terraform the red planet and prepare it for human habitation. The second phase of the project was to launch in the spring of AC200 and conclude in AC2015...until she received an email containing information that had not yet been disclosed to the public, or even her for that matter.

Reading through the material, Relena's insides wrenched; behind the façade of a project developed for the sole purpose of bettering the lives of the citizens of the Earth and Colonies, the documents revealed its true nature: the development and storage of weapons and armaments designed with technology more and advanced and sophisticated than anything that had been seen before. A hybrid unit of machines, capable of feats well beyond any human imagining. To anyone else, it may have been a fascinating read; to Relena, it was a heartbreaking realization to the words spoken to her long ago. _"As long as there are humans, there will always be battles…and the weapons that fuel them."_

"Miss Darlian?" Called a voice after a few short knocks at the door.

"Yes?" Relena rubbed her face to remove any signs of grief from her features before turning to face the entrance to her private quarters. The door opened slowly, revealing a young woman dressed in a longsleeved button up tucked into a flowing skirt long enough to cover her feet. Her hair was swept over her shoulder, perfectly curled at the ends. Relena smiled at her as she timidly entered. "Good morning, Maria."

"Good morning, Miss Darlian," Maria lips curled up meekly, but she failed to hide the concern that shone in her eyes. Relena was grateful to that. "I apologize for coming here so early…"

"It's alright. I was already up anyway." She took another glance outside – the sun's soft light gently touched the rose bushes encircling the yard. "It is such a nice morning…I needed to see it."

Maria nodded, but didn't make another move. "Miss Darlian, we must start getting you ready. In a few hours, your-"

"Yes, I know." Relena walked back inside and softly shut the French balcony doors. "My meeting with Internal Review...today's the day I give my testimony…"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Well then…" Relena eyes stung as she forced her tears to remain hidden. "Let's not waste anymore time."

Maria bowed respectfully then gave a quick nod to the hallway. A few short moments, more attendants came in, one holding a clothing bag, her funeral attire, as Relena saw it. Another carefully took Relena by the hand and led her into the powder room to prepare for a bath. As the woman carefully removed her nightgown, Relena's thoughts drifted to something else…someone else. A person from whom she always drew strength. It was silly, but she couldn't stop herself wishing that maybe he would be there. Whether she noticed him or not didn't matter – as long as he was nearby…that was all she would need to get through this day. But that was impossible…she hadn't seen him in years.

* * *

><p><strong>AC203 – L4 W-00011<strong>

Gaining an audience with the most powerful businessman in the Colonies was no easy task. His schedule was private; his public appearances were kept to an strict minimum; and the names of his business partners and associates were so protected that it made the world's top secret agencies look like a simple "lock and key" operation. Normal citizens could never get a private audience with such a person, but for Wufei, all it took was a simple phone call to his direct line. Only a select few had knowledge of such a number, and to Quatre Raberba Winner, they were the few friends he truly had.

This time, however, Wufei was visiting as a Preventer Agent, not a longtime friend. He had made arrangements to meet with him prior to landing on the L4 Capital. It would be brief – a mere 10 minutes while Quatre was on his way to an important engagement. That little time granted would definitely not be enough to get all of the information he needed, but it was a sufficient start.

An expensive black sedan pulled up just as Wufei stepped out the spaceport. The window tint was so dark that it was impossible to make out a silhouette of the individuals inside, yet he knew immediately that this was the ride he was waiting for. After readjusting the strap on his shoulder, he went over to the car and, once he heard the familiar click of the door unlocking, let himself in the backseat. As soon as the door closed, the car pulled back into traffic, the driver choosing not to wait until Wufei's seatbelt was securely fastened. Usually, he would've made a snide remark – Wufei wasn't your regular cop, but safety was a top priority in his mind. Before he could open his mouth to retort, however, he heard a soft chuckle emanate from his side.

"It seems my driver is fairly hasty today. You see, we're running a bit late. He's just making sure I arrive on time." said the petite blonde next to him, dressed in a sharply crisp black suit with the light blue shirt unbuttoned at the collar.

"Yes because a few seconds would make all the difference in the world…"

"Indeed." Quatre replied with a gentle smile. His large blue eyes still held the warmth and kindness that he was so known for, but underneath that, Wufei could sense a bit of caution. It wasn't expected – Wufei didn't make social calls often. Typically, when he made an effort to talk to Quatre, it was mostly because of a current assignment. Quatre had the eyes and hears of the happenings in the Colonies. It wouldn't be a lie to say that he even had the power and resources to heavily influence colonial politics. It was mostly thanks to him that all of the Colony regions agreed to the "cease fire" agreement with the ESUN. Wufei knew back then during the wars that Quatre was a powerful ally to have on one's side. This thought had been proven many times over...but Wufei wasn't stupid. He knew this type of arrangement was putting a strain on their friendship…or rather whatever was left of it. As powerful of an ally he was, Wufei wasn't ready to see how dangerous he could be as an enemy.

Quatre's eyes narrowed slightly as his smile was reduced to smirk. "Since we both understand the value of time…" he gave a slight nod to the driver, who responded in kind through the rearview mirror. Wufei heard a soft beep before a pitch black panel rose up, separating contact with the front of the car. "Now then," Quatre said once their privacy was secured, "you wanted to show me something?"

"Yes." Wufei pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and displayed a photo of the wreckage in Siberia. He handed it Quatre. "Do you recognize this?"

Quatre scanned the image carefully, taking in every detail. His finger hovered over the exposed letters, softly announcing each one as he went. After a few seconds, he said, "You don't need me to tell you what this is. It's too obvious."

"True…but I need to confirm it. I'm not about to send the world into a panic based on a speculation."

"But you would not be speculating; you would be stating an irrefutable fact. You have seen this firsthand, and even though I haven't, this picture of the fragment alone, coupled with the remaining identification here," his finger touched the screen where the letters displayed, "is enough to convince me of what this is." Quatre handed the phone back to him as he stared directly into his eyes. "It's a colony."

"'Part' of a colony," Wufei amended. "If it were the whole thing, the Earth would have more than just a hole in the northern hemisphere. Its entire atmosphere would be destroyed."

"Along with millions of people in the Eurasia region." Quatre crossed his arms and legs. "So, now that you have 'confirmed' your suspicion, what is it that you want from me?"

Wufei placed the phone back in his pocket. "For now, I need information about this colony: construction and maintenance records, planned renovations. I also need to know if it still being inhabited or scheduled for decommission. Any information that would suggest that this colony is on brink of collapse."

Quatre scoffed. "Well I think we can tell that from the big chuck thst already came off."

Wufei frowned at that remark. "I'll still need it as evidence for an official report."

"Right…" The car slowed down to a halt and the driver's side door opened and closed. Quatre looked outside his window toward the building they were parked next to. "It looks like our time is up." He glanced at Wufei briefly. "We can continue this conversation some other time. I'll send you a new meeting time and place as soon as I can." He sighed heavily. "And I'll try to retrieve the information you require…although colonies in the L2 region are not within my typical scope, I do have a few contacts that may prove useful."

Wufei nodded appreciatively. "Thanks, Quatre. I really do appreciate this."

"I know you do." The door on Quatre's side opened and he promptly stepped out. "Please see to it that my friend is taken to his hotel," he said to the driver before turning around to regard Wufei one more time with a seemingly friendly smile. "I'll see you soon."

Wufei nodded to him, his lips curled up slightly. "Yeah…see you." Afterward, Quatre turned to make his way inside just as the car door closed. Within a few short moments, the car was on the move again.

Wufei remaining silent throughout the remainder of the ride. He thought back to his conversation with Quatre, not for what was said, but for how it played out. Quatre had grow tougher and more resolute as he was the new head of the Winner Corporation, but Wufei couldn't help but feel a sort of callousness in him that was never present, even during the war. Now it was like a second skin – his smile was now nothing more than a mask. He had changed from how Wufei remembered him; he seemed more cool and calculating. Business could do that to a person, Wufei knew that…but to change someone's very being. There had to be more to the issue.

For now all he could do was deal with the case in front of him. During the next meeting, Quatre would provide Wufei with information that should help conclude that the impact on Earth was nothing more than an isolated incident – a result of a fatigued structure that has been floating in space for over a 100 years. If it didn't, then only one explanation remained…and he was not willing to accept that just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AC203 – L2 V-79203<strong>

"That's it, I quit for the day." Duo got up from the pile he had been sitting on for the past hour and dusted himself off. Another day's work without much results, just the same old crap that would enough to pay for bills and essential living items, but not much else. It had been a long time since he had seen something worth more than a few hundred bucks. But, what could he expect during such peaceful times?

He looked over the items he had written down and sighed. "Well, it didn't go as well as I hoped…but better than nothing, I suppose." After shrugging it off, Duo carefully made his way back to ground level, where one of their employees patiently waited.

"Anything good today, boss?" Duo was asked as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"Nothing to rave about, that's for sure." Duo smiled as he handed over the list. "But not a complete loss either. Can you finish up the inventory for me? I'm gonna call it a day."

"Sure, no problem. But before you go…" The employee looked to the office. "You might want to check on Hilde. When I left her, she was having some trouble with a customer."

"Really…?" Duo frowned as his gaze turned toward the small building situated at the entrance to the scrapyard.

"Yeah…he seemed a little agitated when he came in…I dunno, she probably has it under control, but…"

"Got it. Thanks, I'll check it out." Duo patted the man on his shoulder before making his way to the office. As he approached he listened keenly for any sounds that would suggest that Hilde was in some kind of distress. The closer he got, the more he could hear a man's raised voice and Hilde's failing attempt at maintaining her frustration. He sighed audibly as he hand reached for the doorknob. "I guess it can't be helped…" He twisted the knob and slowly opened the door, watching closely as the scene unveiled before him.

Hilde was still behind her desk standing toe-to-toe with a brawny-looking man; even though he had about an extra foot on her, she was not intimidated. Her face burned red as she glared fiercely; her fists, pressed hard into the desk, trembled with anger. Duo knew that if he didn't step in, this wouldn't end well. He let the door close on its own as he approached the two. Hilde's briefly looked in his direction, but returned her focus to the man whose face was mere inches from hers.

"Like I've told you many times before, we don't have that part, and even if we did, I sure as hell wouldn't sell it to you!"

"You're lying! I know you sold one to a buyer last month!"

"Yeah, LAST month! We don't have it anymore!"

"Listen, bitch-"

"Bitch!? You're calling ME a bitch!?"

"I am done playing this stupid little game with you. Now give me what I want or I swear I'll-" Just as the guy's fist came done to strike her, Duo grabbed it and yanked him back with little effort. The man stumbled a few steps before he could plant his feet. "Wha-who the hell are you?"

Duo shrugged. "Just your average guy attempting to play the hero." He gave Hilde a quick wink. "You ok?"

Hilde nodded as she huffed a few breaths. "I'll be better when this asshole takes a hike!"

"Hey, who do you think you're talking to, you little-!" The man took a step forward.

Duo raised his hands in a attempt to calm down. "Hey man, chill a bit. There's really no need for the name calling."

"I'll calm down with she gives me what I want!" he seethed.

"Get out!" Hilde screamed

The man moved forward agin, but Duo didn't let him get far. He pushed the man back, more forcefully this time. His back hit the wall next the entrance; he grabbed the knob to keep from sliding down.

After letting out a sigh, Duo shook his head. He then walked up to him with the purpose of helping the man to his feet and showing him out. "It's probably best that you leave right now before some-" Duo wasn't sure what registered first: the shiny metal that glistened in the man's hand as he pulled it back from behind him or Hilde's screech when she saw the barrel. Either way, Duo's body moved before his mind could react. A loud pop rang out in the small space…but the bullet found residence in a calendar hanging on the wall. The man's arm strained as he tried to yank his wrist from Duo's increasingly tightened grip. His fingernails dug into the man's skin, some of them drawing blood. He barely registered the man shouting at him to let go; he was too busy trying to dismiss the idea of breaking his arm off. Duo's eyes were a shade darker, and although outwardly he seemed ok, eliciting steady even breaths, his insides trembled with the anticipation of what harm he could inflict on the man that was stupid to point a gun at his head. But he needed to calm down – he wasn't that impulsive angry teen anymore…he wasn't a Gundam Pilot anymore…he can't do it.

The man was obviously unaware of the inner conflict Duo was trying to quell. His other hand, balled into a fist, came up to strike Duo in the face. Instinctively, Duo countered, smacking the hand away and giving him a head-butt to the face. The hand holding the gun went slack; Duo pulled it from his limp crasp and twirled it around as the man slowly lowered himself to the floor, cradling his face in his hands.

"You little shit! I'll make you make you pay for this!"

"Yeah, sure, send me a bill. You need to leave." Not giving him anymore time to recover, Duo grabbed the man by the collar and yanked him toward the front door. He was on his knees when Duo opened the door; with a heavy kick to his stomach and his body flew out, landing a few feet away from the entrance. The loud thud attracted workers nearby and they stopped to watch the man squirming and groaning in the dirt, clutching tightly to his injured belly.

Duo approached him while his hands effortlessly dismantled the gun he had taken away. By the time he stood above him, the gun was in pieces. He dropped them by the man's head.

"Next time you point a gun at me, you better be faster at pulling the trigger," Duo said as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you miss again…I won't give you another chance, got it?" Taking the man's moans as a response, Duo turned to one of the nearby workers. "Please escort him out."

"Yes, sir." Two employees came forward and after helping the man to his feet, led him slowly to the exit.

Duo waited until he was off the premises before returning to the office to check on Hilde. She was standing on a stool to inspect the bullethole in the wall. She looked up alarmingly at the sound of the door closing, but relief washed over her when she noticed it was just Duo.

"Is he gone?" She asked as she stepped down.

Duo nodded and leaned against the door. "Yeah he's gone. What was he carrying on about anyway?"

"He wanted a type 3 BLZ sensory chip," Hilde replied as she returned to the desk. "I told him we didn't have any."

Duo eyes twitched as a frown formed on his face. "But we do…there are several of them in storage."

"I know…but Duo, you know there's only one reason why someone would want something like that…" she eyed him carefully as she sat down. "And why we don't sell them to anyone anymore.

"True…" Duo crossed his arms. A sensory chip of that kind was only needed to integrate the motion mechanisms of a mobile suit…something that was officially banned by the Colonies at the end of the wars. No one was in the business of developing mobile suits anymore, so parts like that were just held in storage. That was, until a month ago when Duo received a strange email request. The buyer refused to disclose his company, but proved to him that he had close ties to a person who Duo trusted emphatically. If not for that connection, he never would've handed over the chip samples.

Hilde opened a drawer and looked through the stored files. "You know, he mentioned that we sold one last month. I don't recall seeing such an order."

Duo shrugged. "Maybe he got the wrong place…we're not the only scrapyard in this area."

"No, but we're the best, thanks to you." She winked at him. "Still, I'm going to recheck our sensory chip supply. It'll make me feel better. Who knows, maybe we did sell one but forgot to add to the completed orders list. I can't imagine why we would've sold them though…"

"Maybe the guy was a mobile suit fanatic." Duo pushed himself off the door and let out a much needed stretch. "Well, whatever floats your boat. As for me, I'm going home."

"Ok…oh don't forget!" Clearly Hilde's upbeat nature quickly returned whne she flashed him a cheeky smile. "You're in charge of dinner tonight. And please put in some effort – no take out!"

Duo rolled his eyes but grinned at her nonetheless. "Ok, ok, I'll think of something."

Hilde laughed. "I'm hold you to that."

It was close to dark by the time Duo returned to their apartment. After closing the door behind him, he went to the kitchen and placed the bags in his hands on the counter. Since Hilde insisted on a home-cooked meal rather that another night of Chinese takeout, Duo had to stop by the store to pick up a few things. Spaghetti pasta, marinara sauce, preformed meatballs – just some simple items needed to make an easy yet satisfying meal.

"Now, where'd she put that pan?" Duo muttered to himself as he opened a cupboard. The pots clattered as he rummaged through the contents, pulling out a large pot and skillet. He set them on the counter. Now that his hands were free, he unzipped his jacket and walked back to the small living room to toss it on the vacant couch and turn on the TV. The one thing Duo couldn't stand was being home alone without some kind of noise in the background – it was enough to distract him from his own personal thoughts.

Just as he was about to pressed the "POWER" button on the controller, there was a soft knock on the door. "Now what?" He took the few steps toward it. "Hilde, did you forget your key again?" He absently asked as he turned the knob to reveal who was on the other side…it wasn't who he was expecting.

At first, he was dumbstruck by the image of the young man standing before him. He was taller, but just a few inches shy of Duo's height. His hair was a little longer than he remembered, but his eyes – still the same shade of blue – hadn't dulled or changed. They still held that same intensity he remembered back then. A smile crept on Duo's lips.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise?" Duo finally said as he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Heero stared back at him with a small grin. "Hey, Duo."


End file.
